Everyone Has Secrets
by Loki's Little Girl
Summary: Sarah has a secret, that Loki soon finds out She had his daughter. What's Gwen to do when she finds out she's the daughter of the trickster God? Will she help the Avengers save Manhattan? Or help her father take it down? set durring the Avengers movie. Loki's daughter fanfic rated m for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was sitting home alone when the doorbell went off. She paused her TV before pulling herself off her couch, and walking slowly to the door. She wore jeans and a sweater that was too big for her, her long blonde hair hung loosely on her left shoulder. Today was her day off, her only day off.

When she got to the door, she unlocked the top lock and opened it only a little and looked outside. There he was, he still looked the same after 15 years. Same black hair, same piercing green eyes, same pale skin. Sarah didn't know whether or not to be shocked, or pissed that he showed his face here, at her home!

This man was non-other than Loki, her ex-lover she met Loki when she was 21 looking for nothing but a good time, and Loki was the one to give that to her. It was nothing but fun for a month or so, until he upright left, leaving her to wake up alone in her bed, the night before she had finally let Loki have sex with her, and then he fucking leaves? What the hell?

Sarah glared at Loki, with a frown plastered on her face, Loki who stood with his smirk on wearing a suit and a scarf held an arrogant air around him. "What the Hell do you want?" She growled. He smiled

"May I not see the woman I left 15 years ago? Is your home not open to me now" He asked with a smirk tilting his head. She scowled.

"You're not welcome here anymore." She simply said and shut the door in his face. She sighed and turned around to run into him. She growled and looked up at his smirking face. "Please come in make yourself comfortable!" She said sarcastically "What the Hell do you want?" she asked walking by him and sitting down on her couch once again with her head in her hands.

"I've come to apologize, for leaving." Loki lied he only came to say he was back, so he could see the hurt expression on her face, she was mortal after all he couldn't care for a mere mortal. Sarah rolled her eyes and scoffed

"Loki and apologize in the same sentence doesn't work unless doesn't is in between those two words." She said smugly and crossed her arms smirking. Loki glared at her, and took a seat in a chair that was in the corner of the room facing the door.

"You are right Sarah; I've not come to apologize I came to say I am back." He said looking at her, she raised an eyebrow "And here I am." I gestured around her living room.

"Here you are now get the fuck out of my house, or I'll call the police" She said plainly and pointed to the door. Just then the door opened and Loki and Sarah both snapped their heads to look to see who it was. Even though Sarah already knew.

Loki's piercing green eyes met piercing green eyes, that held long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and pale skin, she wore a white blouse and a blue plaid skirt that went to her knees, with long socks that went up her calf, and black buckle shoes. The pair stared at each other for a moment.

"Mom who's this?" She asked nodding her head towards Loki, who held a frown on his face. Sarah's breath hitched.

"Nobody, just go to your room" She said and the raven haired girl walking into the hallway but turned her head a little towards her mother

"You know I wish you wouldn't lie to me, it would hurt less." She said and went to her room quietly.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stared at the direction the girl went for a long time till; he looked at Sarah again with raised eyebrows. "You have a daughter?" He asked. Sarah stood up and glared at him, and raised her hands and a yellow mist appeared around them. Vines appeared from the chair Loki sat on and wrapped around his neck. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah and you better do your best to stay away from her Loki, or you will regret it." She said and then made the vines disappear. Loki smirked, he knew her weakness and he could have easily got out of those vines.

"But I am her father as well, does she know of it? Or has she been kept in the dark?" He rasped getting up from the chair and walked towards Sarah "Does she even know what you can do?" He asked she shook her head. He looked menacing as he stalked closer to her.

"Um…Mom? I'm going out okay?" Loki snapped his head and looked at the voice. It was the girl again. She was wearing different clothes now, green skinny jeans and a black tank top with a gold belt hanging loosely around her waist. In her hands was a small book.

"Okay Gwen, I'll text you when you have to come home." Sarah spoke quickly trying to get her out of the house before Loki said something to her. Sarah knew where Gwen was going, to the park to read under her favorite tree. Gwen walked to the door and turned the handle then looked at Loki she gave him a suspicious look "Stay away from my mom...k?" She said and walked out the door. Sarah sighed in relief

"Gwen is her name?" Loki asked Sarah nodded numbly.

"Yeah it is, I would have told you. But you were a bit unreachable." She said and rolled her eyes. Loki looked amazed by something.

"The child born of Mischief, and magic. I thought it a bedtime story." Loki whispered and turned around and began pacing

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked eyebrows raised Loki stopped pacing and looked at her.

"The child born of Mischief and magic is the savior of earth and Asgard. I never thought that would be my child though." He said and smiled evilly. "I could change the story; she could be the cause of earth and Asgard's downfall." He said smiling.

"No she won't." Sarah said in fear. There was no ways in Hell she was letting that happen. Loki gave a fake grim look

"Then I am sorry for your loss." He said Sarah gave a confused look; Loki smirked "If you do not let her come with me, she will be a threat and I will kill her"

"You're a monster of a man, if you are planning on making your own daughter do something that dangerous." She began having tears well in her eyes "She's a 15 year old little girl. She's afraid of being alone in the dark Loki. You can't take her she needs me!" She cried Loki looked as if he didn't care.

"What will it be Sarah Her come with me and live, or she doesn't and I kill her?, and leave you alive to grieve by yourself, because you will have no one to comfort you, no one to shed you tears for your daughter's death." Loki rasped Sarah cried and nodded

"As long as you promise not to hurt her." Sarah cried wiping away her tears "Just please let me have this one last night with her? You can have her after dinner." She asked wiping her eyes.

"Gwen is burdened with glorious purpose" he rasped and then remembered what Sarah said

"Oh and I would not harm her, she is my daughter after all . And I will be joining you for dinner." Loki said with a smirk, Sarah glared then let it drop

"This is going to be a very awkward dinner…" Sarah said and walked into the kitchen and began cooking Gwen's favorite meal Spaghetti and meat balls, and pink lemonade. She didn't know where Loki disappeared off to, but she didn't care. She thought about running away with Gwen, but it was no use he would find them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen sat perched on a limb of her favorite tree with her book in her hands; she had just started reading the hunger games. She did this everyday just go to the park and read. Sometimes though she would watch as the little children played with their parents, she always wanted that. A mom and a dad, but she knew her dad died when she was little, that's what her mother told her anyway.

Her mother Sarah and she didn't always have a good relationship, Sarah used to be a raging alcoholic, until she turned 27 and hit Gwen, she handed Gwen off to her friend and went to rehab for months, until she thought she was better. When she came back Gwen was happy but scared that her mother was coming back, but their relationship changed, her mother started hanging out with her more, and talking to her more.

Gwen's head snapped up when she heard a high pitched voice call her name, she looked down at the teen with the platinum blonde hair and groaned, this girl was Stacy Hearthstone, a real bitch in her school, she always made fun of Gwen

"Oh isn't it little Gwen! Hiding in a tree now huh?" She called "What a freak!" She yelled and laughed.

'Maybe if I don't listen to her she'll go away?' Gwen asked herself and buried her face in her book. Moments went by and Gwen didn't hear anything, then she heard a sigh.

"You're not worth my time you little freak. I have my boyfriend to meet." Stacy said and began to walk away. Gwen had enough with the name calling and growled

"You mean fuck right? Because you're just that much of a whore!" Gwen yelled and climbed down the tree throwing her book on the ground. She crossed her arms and walked up to Stacy who held shocked expression on her face.

"What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?" Stacy said getting in Gwen's face

"You heard me bitch." Gwen said with courage "I don't know what your fucking problem is but ever since I came to that fucking school you've been up my ass!" Gwen pushed Stacy a little bit making her stumble backwards a little

'Stop it! You're such a fucking freak! This is why no one at school likes you; this is why you have no friends!" She said Gwen had enough and pushed Stacy to the ground grabbed her book and left. Gwen grabbed her cell and started texting her mom

**Coming home –Gwen **

Gwen started walking and after a few moments her ring tone of Paramore "Still into you" Began playing she grabbed her phone again and looked at the text

**Ok dinner's ready! :) were having a guest :( A stupid guest who is ridiculous and reading over my shoulder! Telling me to take what I just said off, I won't though cause he's an…you know! –Mom**

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the text but began walking again anyway, her mind kept wandering to the stranger in her living room, should she had left her mother there with him? Her mother could take care of herself; she does throw a mean slap…Gwen chuckled humorously at her thought

Soon Gwen made it to her front door and opened it, there was that guy again staring at her, it was freaking her out, he was giving her a knowing look. She wanted to smack him.

"Hi" She said awkwardly and went to the kitchen, he followed after her.

"Hello, Gwendolyn is it? Your mother has told me a lot about you." He said, Gwen gave him a strange look before washing her hands in the kitchen sink then sitting down for dinner waiting for her mother, the man sat down across from her staring intently

"I prefer Gwen, or Gweny." Gwen said awkwardly hands folded in front of her. "Your name?" she asked

"Loki" He said she nodded

"Cool, where's my mom?" She asked the man "And are you guys dating?" Loki face contorted in disgust

"By Valhalla no, she is a wretched woman." He said Gwen raised an eyebrow, and shook her head this was getting awkward for her "your mother is in the rest room." He said finally

"K" she said and waited in the awkward silence for a minute. She started tapping her fingers on the table as her mom entered the room. "Thank god!" Gwen said out loud "It's so awkward in here you could poke the awkwardness!" Gwen said poking the air for emphasis Sarah laughed wearily. She was tired from crying and tired of Loki

"I made your favorite sweet pea." Sarah said and put spaghetti on Gwen's plate and messily on Loki's he glared on her she smiled smugly and mouthed 'bite me', Loki being the smart ass he is mouth back 'I just might' he said Sarah got wide eyed and sat down giving herself some food Gwen began placing her hands on the table one for Loki to hold and one for Sarah, Loki gave her a weird look

"Don't you ever say grace?" She asked Loki shook his head Gwen rolled her eyes "just put your hand in mine and thank God or your God for this food" she said and Loki placed his hand in her, the hand matched his in coldness, Sarah's warm hand took Gwen's and they all said grace in their head except for Loki who thought this was stupid, he was a God he shouldn't have to thank anyone.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something" Sarah said awkwardly laying her fork down on her plate. Gwen smiled and looked her mother

"yeah mom?"

"This man" Sarah said pointing to Loki Gwen Looked at him, he held a smirk on his face, as if he knew what she was going to say. Gwen got an unsettling feeling in her gut "Is your father" And Gwen dropped her fork on her plate

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen stared at her mother for the longest time she felt tears well in her eyes. Sarah told her, her father died when she was little in a fire, that he was great man who protected people. Gwen knew that was a lie, but she lied to herself, so she wouldn't get hurt. But now hearing the truth it hurt her, what else did her mother lie about? Was she even ever her daughter?

"You lied to me, you said dad died." She said shaking her head she looked at Loki, who actually looked a little sad. "In a fire." Gwen said standing up and looking at her mother who was crying.

"Please Gwen I'm sorry!" Her mother said standing up.

"You're sorry! What else did you lie about!? Am I even your daughter?" Gwen said with tears sliding down her cheeks

"Yes!" Sarah said wiping her tears away. "I didn't want you to know who your father was, because I was mad at him! He left me, and I was pissed!" She said shaking her head

"Is that why you hit me?" Gwen said quietly "Because you were mad at him, so you let it out on me?" Gwen said wiping away her tears, Loki tilted his head at that. 'A woman would hit her own child?' Loki thought angrily maybe it was a good thing he was taking her away.

"She hit you?" Loki asked angrily standing up. Gwen glared at him

"Why do you care? You weren't even there for me! I don't even know you!" She yelled Loki looked down hurt. Loki knew she was right, he wasn't there.

"What else have you lied about mom?!" Gwen yelled Sarah shook her head crying, covering her face. "Tell me!" She yelled Loki thought this sounded very familiar, and felt a little pain of guilt fall over him.

"Fine! I'm a magic being, I can do things no one in this world can! Loki over there is the God of Mischief and Lies. And I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean to you! You just acted so much like him! I couldn't take it…I'm sorry!" She said and sat down crying.

"I can't believe it, my whole life…a lie." Gwen said emotionlessly and sat down. Loki was the only one standing, looking down with his mouth a gape; he didn't expect it to go down this way. He didn't expect anyone to cry, or yell, or to find out his daughter was hit when she was little. "I thought I was normal…but I guess everyone was right. I am a freak." Gwen said and got up, to leave the room. Sarah stood up

"Wait I have to say something" Sarah said quietly Gwen turned her head arms crossed "You have to go with Loki, if you don't he'll kill you." Gwen turned to Loki with a frown Loki looked back, with a sad look. He was just lying about that so Sarah would have to let Gwen go, Loki would never kill his own child.

"You will never be my father." Gwen said and wiped her eyes "When do we leave? I'd rather be around you then her." Gwen said Loki nodded he under stood she was mad, like he was, maybe that will help though she could be mad at the world like he was. Sarah cried.

"We can leave now?" Loki suggested Gwen nodded Sarah stood up

"Please Gwen I'm sorry! I love you so much! I didn't mean to hit or lie to you! I did it to protect you!" sarah exclaimed

"I…love you too mom, but I can't forgive you." She said and looked at Loki who looked at her with a small smile "Let's just get out of here…" Loki took her arm and they were gone, and Sarah was left alone to cry and cry

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen didn't know where she was, was it Loki's lair? She looked around people were everywhere, and there was a blue cube, people were hovering around. Gwen was tired, she didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to go to sleep, and hope when she woke it was just a terrible nightmare.

Loki looked at her face, it was tear stained, and she looked lost, and confused. Loki was excited though, he would win the war against the team Fury created all he had to do was teach Gwen how to use her powers, and it would be easy, he had a lot of time. Loki also felt guilt though he caused her pain, if he hadn't have showed up at Sarah's house then she wouldn't hate her mother, and wouldn't hate him. Loki saw Gwen looking at the Tessaract, and smiled

"That is the Tessaract. It has showed these people hidden truths." His raspy voice spoke; she nodded her head, and yawned.

"Okay, I'm tired." She said emotionlessly Loki frowned, he hoped the fire in heart wasn't gone, the light in her eyes he saw before she left for the park, if it was he'd get it back.

"This way." Loki said and walked down a hallway Gwen followed in pursuit her eyes casted downward, she didn't know what to think, she felt sad, numb even as if the life was sucked from her, but she felt anger. Gwen did not like being lied to, she down right hated it. Soon they came to a room with golden doors, Loki pushed it open, there was a bed with green flowy curtains around it, the blanket was green and gold and the floor was of hard wood but there was a gold carpet in the middle of the floor, the walls were green with golden flower designs all over it, and then on the wall was a vanity with a giant mirror. On one side of the room was just a giant wardrobe. On the wall was a glass chandelier

Gwen was impressed, it was beautiful, but how did he have the time do it? She turned and looked at him he held a smile on his face, Gwen hadn't realized she was smiling a little too, but soon she stopped.

"How did you have time to do this?" She asked "You just found out I was your daughter." She said and walked around the room and placed her hand on the wall. The paint was dry

"I used my magic, it was easy, I will teach you it tomorrow." Loki said Gwen nodded numbly,

"Why did you take me?"

"That is a story I will tell you tomorrow as well Gwen. Till then sleep well." He said and shut the door, but he listened outside the door for a minute

"Goodnight to you too…" Gwen said as she flopped on the bed, it was very comfy; Gwen closed her eyes "Dear, God please don't let Loki kill me, and let my mommy know I'm not mad at her anymore, and that i'll come back to her. Please keep her safe. Amen" She said and drifted off into sleep. Loki stood outside the door, with a frown he would let Gwen know tomorrow that he would never kill her, or hurt her, He would get Gwen to warm up to him.

* * *

Sarah sat at her bed crying, she let her own daughter go with that crazed god! She felt like shit, he wasn't fit to raise a child he was planning on using her to start a war against earth and possibly Asgard, But Sarah felt numb she lost her daughter, she was never going to see her again, ever and Loki was to blame for that.

Gwen was the only thing keeping her sane, the only thing keeping her happy, and Sarah was probably never going to see her again. She never meant to hit Gwen when she was little, she was just upset and young and she hated herself for it. Gwen probably wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and just thinking that made Sarah weep some more, she lost her baby girl.

Sarah since Gwen left drank two bottles of wine and was crying in hysterics, she felt like shit, she held a glass of wine in her left hand and a gun in her right.

'What's the point in living? I lost everything. I'm a worthless pathetic bitch.' Sarah thought to herself, she gulped down the rest of her wine and brought the gun to her head

"I'm sorry Gweny I love you…" Sarah spoke and a gun shot was heard throughout the house

Sarah laid dead on her bed, red wine on the carpet and blood spattered on the wall…

* * *

**I'm sorry for the sad chapters! :( Please review and let me know what you think! and tell me weather or not you want a heart warming scence between Loki and Gwen**


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen woke up with a yawn and looked around, and gave a disappointed look

"Yup, not a nightmare…" She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She wondered what her mother was doing, if she was eating breakfast or worrying about her, she thought the second one was more accurate. Gwen rubbed her eyes, till she felt awake, and decided to look around the room a little; she came across a un- opened door, and decided to open it, a regular bathroom. She thought a shower was in order; she walked over to the walk in shower and looked at the knob, she didn't know which one was hot or which was cold, so she turned it to the left. She put her hand under it and gasped in shock it was really hot, to the fact it burned her and made some tears come out of her eyes.

Gwen felt weird all of a sudden, she felt a tingly sensation go through out her body she closed her eyes, and then the pain from the burn was gone, she was left with a cold feeling, she felt the room drop in temperature, that's when she opened her eyes and looked at her hand, it was blue, scratch that she was blue, she looked at both of her arms they were blue, she let out a scream that was loud enough to break glass. She turned around and looked at the mirror she was met with red eyes, and marking on her face,

"Monster!" Gwen covered her face and began to sob. "I'm a monster!" she cried. Just then the door was thrown open and hit the wall, hard enough to leave the wall chipped. She looked at Loki then turned around covering her face sobbing

"Gwen…" Loki started but was met with more cries

"Don't look at me I'm a monster!" She screamed. That's when Loki turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, turning himself into his frost giant form.

"You are not a monster, you are my daughter." He said, and stroked her black hair as she cried, she looked up at him and met his red eyes. "You are perfect to me." He said and kissed her forehead. Gwen still cried silently

"What am I?"

"A frost giant." Gwen started to calm down a bit, but still wrapped her arms around Loki's middle. The both began to change back.

"I guess everyone was right…" Gwen said pulling herself away, and wiping her eyes

"What?" Loki asked

"I'm just a little freak." Gwen said looking down and shaking her head

"They are right about the little part. But you are not a freak." He said Gwen chuckled a little and looked at Loki

"So, training?" Gwen asked with a raised eye brow, Loki smirked

"So eager to start. First you wash, you…smell." Loki said jokingly and covered his nose. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…thank you…" Gwen said as Loki turned around to leave "Thank you, dad." And Loki smiled, as Gwen shut the door.

Loki walked back to his room that was only across the hall from his, that little accident that morning had scared him as much as when he thought Fenrir was to die from the poisoned arrow he ate when he was pup. Loki was ready to teach Gwen how to use her powers, he would teach her simple ones first like how to clone herself, and how to teleport, and then he already had a staff for her a long gold one with steel metal at the end, it was Asgardian metal, so it could kill Gods. The staff would be taller then Gwen, it was his before he got his new scepter.

Loki was ready he just hoped nothing would get in his way. He needed iridium, but he would get that in three weeks' time at the science convention in Strugart Germany.

* * *

**Please review if you want more! **


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen held her hands out in front of her, with a frustrated look, and a slightly angered one as well, Loki was teaching her how to teleport so far not working out, and she was pissed! First Loki made her wear a dress a purple one that goes down to the ground with green flower designs on it and So far she has managed to turn herself invisible 4 times! How hard could it be to travel to the other side of Loki's bedroom? She tried once more feeling a tingly sensation in her fingers, and when she opened them everything in the room lifted off the ground.

"Levitation, not what you were trying for, but still needed." Loki smiled encouraging her. Gwen sighed and everything fell back into place with a thud. She flopped down on Loki's bed next to him. Loki raised an eye brow

"I suck!" She complained into the blanket. Loki gave a stern look even though Gwen couldn't see with her head in the blankets

"You do know that, that is not the meaning to that word? I would suggest not using it." Loki sighed and stood up. Gwen sat up and looked at Loki.

"Then I am terrible at magic! It's useless to teach me!" Gwen said crossing her arms pouting "Can't you just tell me the story you said you would tell me, for break time? " Gwen asked wanting to just take a break. Loki nodded

"Very well….In a story I was told when I was little, there was a child that would be born of Mischief and magic, it did not state weather or not the child was a boy or a girl, but that he/she would be the savior of earth and Asgard. He/she would save earth from a deadly force that would want to enslave the human race, and he/she would save all of Asgard from deadly forces." Loki said while pacing then he stopped and looked at Gwen seriously "That child is you Gwen, but I knew not at the time when I was little it would be my child that would be the savior, but I am changing the story. You will help me be the cause of earth and Asgard's downfall." Loki said Gwen looked down. She knew what he was planning was wrong, she had a feeling she was supposed to help save earth from her father that he was the one that wanted to enslave the human race.

An idea hit Gwen, she would use Loki to teach her how to use her powers, and when he began to try to enslave everyone she would turn on him. Sure she felt bad, but she was taught to do the right thing, but there was this force in her mind that was telling her to "help enslave the earth; show the mortals truth, there is no freedom. They need to be ruled" She pushed that out of head quickly. That wasn't true; humans were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. A thought was bugging Gwen though.

"When my Mom said you were going to kill me if I didn't come….was that true? Would you of really killed me?" Gwen asked looking down. Loki looked at her for the longest time, she didn't think he would truly do that to her did she?

"I would never cause you harm, I could never harm any of my children. I only lied so your mother would have to agree with letting you go." Loki said Gwen nodded but then looked up

"Children? I have brothers? Sisters" She asked hopefully that was something she always wanted; Loki laughed a little

"Ahh, yes you have 3 brothers and a sister. Splenier, Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hela. They are much older then you." Loki said Gwen smiled

"I always wanted brothers and sisters…" She said "can you tell me about them?" Loki smiled

"I will save that for another time; first you must learn your magic, then fighting." Loki stated Gwen groaned

'Fine! But I am terrible! I'm surprised I haven't killed anyone yet." She said Loki smiled

"Yet." He said Gwen gave him a look but looked ahead once again. "Now place your hands down at your sides this time, and think about standing right at my door do you understand?" He asked Gwen closed her eyes and placed her hands down at her sides, 'The door, think about the door.' Gwen thought to herself she felt the tingly sensation again and then opened her eyes, she was at the door

"I did it!" She screamed Loki smirked

"Indeed you have, only after 4 hours of trying." He said and Gwen glared and then her stomach growled "hungry?" Loki asked and smiled lightly

"Yep!" she said "I haven't had breakfast yet! You were all like "After you learn how to teleport." So you owe me food!" she said and laughed

"Well, I do not own Mortal food, so I will have to take as you mortals say "Out to eat"" Loki said Gwen smiled

"Where are we?" She asked

"Germany" and she choked on air

"I think they have an I hop here…"

"I Hop?" Loki asked curiously

"Yes I hop!" She said excitedly

* * *

**Review Please and stay tuned for Loki in an I hop! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Loki wore a suit with a scarf while Gwen wore black skinny jeans a white blouse and a black trench coat with black slip-ons, her black hair was curly and she wore diamond earrings, and light make up (Which Loki was against, but caved. They made their way to an I hop, Gwen was hoping she didn't have to speak German, she was ok she only had just began that class 3 months ago.

"So this I Hop what do they serve?" Loki asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, as he walked to the door of the I Hop and opened it for the excited 15 year old girl.

"Just the most delicious food in the whole wide world!" Gwen said excitedly and sat in a booth Loki sat across from her., with his hands folded out in front of him on the table and set his cane to the side

"I will be the judge of that." Loki said as a waitress came to them, she had red hair in a ponytail, and piercing blue eyes.

"Hallo, ich bin Jamie kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken?" She said her voice sweet. Loki and Gwen stared at each other Loki smirked though.

"Yes may my daughter and I have what you call coke?" Loki asked eye brows raised as he looked back at Gwen who held a confused expression

"Dad she's Ger-" She was cut off by the waitresses voice

"Zwei Cola kommen!" she said and handed Gwen and Loki a menu to share. Gwen gave a confused look as the waitress walked away.

"How?" She asked as she stared at Loki dumbfounded while he held a snug expression

"The all tongue, I may speak English to whatever language and mortals will understand." Loki said simply Gwen nodded

"Can I speak it?" Gwen asked excitedly Loki nodded and smiled

"When she comes to take our order try it out." Loki said simply and Gwen grinned, she thought that was awesome.

"That is awesome!" she shouted and Loki laughed 'I know what I want! Do you?" Gwen asked as she waited for the waitress Loki gave a confused look

"I do not know what any of this is? Pancakes, what is it?" Loki asked and Gwen guffawed

"No way! You don't know what pancakes are?" Gwen said and decided to get him something sugary

"You are going to love fudge pancakes with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup!" Gwen exclaimed Loki raised an eyebrow

"That does not sound like a nutritious breakfast…" Loki said

"But it's good, and I will like you more if we eat this goodness together!" Gwen laughed Loki shook his head and laughed

"Alright Gwen." He chuckled

When the waitress came back Gwen ordered for herself and Loki, and after she ordered she danced in her seat because she really could speak all tongue, she earned a strange stare from Loki.

Loki had no idea raising a Half Mortal daughter could be a little fun, but something itched at his mind, could Gwen fight, what if she was injured during the war he knew would come, or worse killed. Loki shook his head with a frown, he wouldn't let that happen he already loved Gwen, adored her as his daughter. She was strange yes and different from all his children she was the youngest and he thought she would get along fine with Fenrir. They are both fun, and always excited, but Fenrir was usually prone to doing the right thing. That made Loki think; did Gwen think this was the bad thing to do to the right thing enslaving the human race that is.

"You okay?" Gwen asked as Loki held a zoned out face. He nodded

"Yes fine, Gwen do you have experience in battle?" Loki asked Gwen thought for a second.

'There was that time I got into a fight at school; I kicked that boys butt so hard he cried!" Gwen laughed Loki raised an eyebrow "He called me a freak." Gwen said and looked at the red headed waitress coming with their food. She smiled and gave them their food, and walked away. Loki looked at it in distaste before poking his fork at it and sticking the pancake piece into his mouth. He closed his eyes and made a sound of pleasure.

"This is truly divine." He said and took another bite. Gwen smiled and began eating as well.

"I've done gymnastics since I was 6. I can do neat tricks like back flips front flips, cart wheels, and a bunch of other stuff." She added Loki nodded taking another bite

"That will come in handy when the war comes." Loki stated finishing his meal, by this time Gwen finished as well

"War?" Gwen asked shocked, he actually wanted to bring war to earth? How was she supposed to stop that!

"Well, you did not think they would just hand world over to me did you?" Loki laughed sarcasticly Gwen bit back some words that wanted to come out. She wanted to tell Loki that this was stupid, and that maybe he can move in with her and her mom and live with them like a family.

That's what Gwen has always wanted…a family.

"Well, let us take our leave." Loki said standing up. Gwen shook her head

"we have to pay."

"We do not I am to be their king, and you their princess you need not pay." He said and took her hand and went back to the hide out.

Gwen felt wrong…she felt like that was wrong…that was stealing she's never stolen anything..

"Now let's train. I am eager to see your skills." Loki said and Gwen nodded


	9. Chapter 9

'Well I can't exactly train in this." Gwen spoke in a matter a fact tone gesturing to her clothes, she was still kind of peeved at Loki for not paying, and it made her feel guilty. Loki smiled

"That is why I had gotten you this." Loki stated and pulled out leather that was attached to some fabric, and a green cape and black leather boots. Gwen walked forward and Loki placed the clothes in Gwen's hands. Loki went to the door.

"Just knock when you are ready for me to come back in." Loki said as he went out his door and left. Gwen started looking at the clothes he handed her, I looked more like armor.

After about 10 minutes Gwen finally was able to get into that skin tight outfit. Tight black leather tights covered her legs, and a tight green corset top (sleeveless) with gold strings clung tightly to her, gold bracelets clung to her arms, and the black leather boots reached up to her knees, her cape just about touched the floor. Gwen looked at herself she looked pretty good in this! She loved it. She wondered if she would get a cool weapon like Loki's scepter she saw him playing with, well not playing with but twirling it in his hands like a cheer leader. She had said that to him and he glared at her, and she laughed in his face.

Gwen was nervous to start training. Would she be fighting Loki? Or one of his men that work for him? She thought about this as she walked to the door and knocked Loki came in, and looked at her and smiled warmly.

"You look like a true princess, but you are missing something." Loki stated and gestured for Gwen to close her eyes and she did so. Loki guided her by her shoulders towards her mirror, and pulled out a gold tiara from thin air, he smiled fondly at her before placing it gently on her head the tiara held tiny little horns on them. Loki placed his hands gently on her shoulders again. "You may open your eyes now." Gwen opened them and looked at the tiara in amazement

"Wow…" Gwen said and whipped around and hugged Loki. Then Gwen said something she thought she would never, ever say in a hundred million years. But she truly felt this for him, even though she hasn't known him long, and is planning maybe to stop him. But she couldn't help how she felt for the man she called her dad she spoke from the heart and said

"I love you dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki: Why hello mortals, Kierah is wanting me to say something to you guys. *Sighs* and I shall say it, just this once.**

**Me: Yay! *Jumps up and down***

**Gwen: Can you calm down…?**

**Loki: anyways…This chapter is going by two weeks later so have fun reading mortals…I do not understand why you Mortals are so infatuated with me, is it my charm? My good looks? My stick of destiny? *Smirks and winks* **

For two weeks Gwen had stayed with Loki training and using her magic, she was great at it already, well of course having Loki as your teacher helps, he doesn't let you stop until you have done it perfectly. She could fight pretty well; she even blocked arrows from as her father had told her the master assassin Clint Barton. It was simple; all she did was catch it in her hands.

Loki was impressed his daughter is agile, strong, witty, and most of all clever. She may have picked up on his attitude, and some sarcasm. But she was frightened with tiny things, like thunder and dark. Oh he remembered that day. The thunder had made the lights go out, and Loki had heard her scream really loud, he was in her room in seconds. She was crying and asking over and over again for her mother. Loki had tried to sooth her but to no avail, he eventually carried the hysterically crying teenager to his room, and she had slept with him that night, but screamed every time thunder was heard. Loki learned that night that Gwen was very, very afraid of the dark, and of thunder. That happened only days ago and Loki wondered why she was so afraid of the dark.

Right now Gwen and Loki were on a walk, she thought it would be great to get some fresh air. Gwen wore a knee length blue and white dress, with blue slip-ons, Loki wore his suit. Gwen wondered if he only owned one outfit. They had been walking for several minutes till they came across a cross walk, with a box at the end. Gwen looked at the box intently while Loki was crossing the street., oblivious to his daughter staying put. Gwen then heard a very quiet and pathetic meow come from the box, She smiled and bent down and lifted the box up, and undid the top, in there was one tiny little golden colored kitten with blue eyes. She grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck and laid the box down, and cradled the kitten to her chest to keep it warm.

"Hey there little guy." She cooed and kissed him

"Mew" the kitten meowed she squealed

"Awww!" She said "Dad look!" Gwen said and turned around, but no one was there. "Daddy?" Gwen whimpered


	11. Chapter 11

Loki walked forward unaware of his daughter missing in Germany, a place Gwen knew nothing of. Loki finally stopped Gwen wanted to just sit at the park and talk with Loki, and take in the scenery. Loki remembered Gwen saying that she always wanted to visit Germany but probably never would till now.

"Appears we are here Gwen." Loki said and looked to his right where his daughter should be. Panic snuck its way into Loki's heart as he looked around for Gwen just to be met with other people and their children. "Gwen!" Loki called out, and started to walk back from the way he came, concern and worry evident in his features.

Gwen stayed put shaking a little she didn't know where she was, Loki was leading the way to the park because he knew where it was. She held the little kitten closely to her chest as she looked around nervously tears threating to come out her eyes.

"I'll be fine…." Gwen reassured herself as she waited for Loki to finally notice she was gone. She was scared this reminded her of the time her mother left her in a Wal-Mart parking lot when she was 8, she cried for 1 hour till someone finally called the poor girl's mother.

"Excuse me ma'am?" A man said from behind her, he looked big with dark brown hair and grey eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" He said and grabbed Gwen's shoulder

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted and kicked him; the man grabbed Gwen by her throat.

"You little bitch." Then the man let go and stammered a little bit on his words, then he looked down at his chest and so did Gwen who clutched the Kitten to her chest crying. There was Loki's scepter sticking through his chest, and a crazed Loki on the other side he brought his mouth close to the man ear.

"You should have never touched my daughter you, petty, weak pathetic mortal." He rasped angrily and pulled his scepter out of the man who fell to the ground dead. Loki was decked out in his armor looking around and smirked at all the scared faces of the people of Germany. Loki grabbed his crying scared daughter and pulled her close and they disappeared back to his hide out.

Gwen was scared not just of the man that tried to take her, but of Loki he killed a man as if he was nothing. She hugged the kitten close and looked at Loki who looked a little mad

"Why did you not follow me?!" He yelled Gwen flinched and whimpered afraid he'd hurt her, Loki softened his expression

"I-i-I'm sorry" She stuttered out Loki looked down he meant not to scare her

"I was worried and panicked, when I could not find you. You are to not be sorry Gwen" He said and grabbed her by her shoulders gently Gwen smiled weakly, then heard a soft mew, and looked down at the girls arms, he didn't know what that animal was 'What is that?" Loki asked pointing at the fur ball who was trying to paw at his fingers.

"It's a kitten, like a pet for us mortal/half mortals! Can I keep him?" Gwen asked with begging eyes. Loki looked back at the…kitten with distaste even though he was quite cute

"if you want." Loki said "What will you name the animal so I may yell at it when it leaves its little…presents everywhere." He said smiling at her happy face. Gwen smirked she had a perfect name

"Thor"

And his smile dropped


	12. Chapter 12

Days had gone by since the incident in Germany where Loki publicly killed a man, he had gone back and erased the minds of the whole place, no one could recall what had happened that day only Loki and Gwen could. Loki was impressed with Gwen very much so, she could do almost every spell he could, and she could tell when he cloned himself which Loki was the real Loki, he was pretty sure she figured out that on the clones there was always an object missing that was on him. Now Gwen could also use her Mother's magic she could use Fire, nature, and ice, and now she could use her staff that Loki had finally given her.

Gwen didn't know what do she was aware that Loki was planning on going to the convention tomorrow to get what he needed from there for the Tessaract, and he was taking her with him, to show Germany the world's new King and Princess. Gwen loved Loki and was conflicted on what to do; betray Loki and take down the world and let him rule it, or help save it with the team Loki said was created to stop him.

But right now she couldn't focus on that, now was training her last bit of training before tomorrow she knew not of what she was to do. She wore her armor and held her Staff in her right hand as Loki circled her. She smiled lightly as she heard Thor meow (Which Loki ended up loving the name cause he would yell "Thor you tiny oaf, you are in my way!" when the kitten got in the way, made Gwen laugh every time)

"Gwen, as you are aware today is your last bit of training." Loki said as he stepped in front of her Scepter in hand and a smirk on his lips

"Yes, now what do you want me to do?" she asked Loki smiled and gripped his

"Fight me." He said and Gwen almost fainted as a ton of Lokis surrounded her, all with his scepter and smirk. Gwen grasped her staff with both hands tightly and pointed it at each Loki as she turned around in a small circle looking for the difference, then she found it only one Loki has both armor on his shoulders, she didn't look at him to not give away that she knew

"Can little Gwendolyn not find me?" All the Lokis said in unison, Gwen smirked

"Oh I found you." She said and swung at the real Loki who blocked it the rest of the Lokis disappeared as Gwen brought her hand up and shot fire at Loki who blocked it.

"You are a clever child, not even Thor could figure that out, and I've been doing that since we were children" he said as he swung his scepter at Gwen, not too hard of course he didn't want to hurt her.

"Well I Learned from the best" She said as she swung her staff at the same time Loki swung his scepter, and when the two weapons made contact, Loki's scepter was knocked out of his hands. It took him a moment to realize what happened, but at the moment Gwen pointed the metal of her staff at Loki's chest.

"Looks like I win daddy." She smirked and brought her staff down, Away from his chest and pointed it at his neck

Loki stretched his neck up and looked down at her with a smirk "it appears you have." He said and Gwen brought the staff down, and smiled

"Your training is complete. This upcoming week this world will be ours." Loki said and Gwen gulped but smiled anyways Loki hugged her, and she hugged back

What was Gwen to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen stood in her room tying a bow in the back of her dress. The dress was black with no sleeves and held a green ribbon just under her small still developing breasts. She wore black dress shoes. Her hair was in curls, and she wore light make up, just light green eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara, her lips were painted a light pink, and she wore pink blush on her cheek bones. Gwen wouldn't deny it she looked very pretty. Her outfit was charmed to turn into her armor when she wanted it too, her clutch would turn into her staff.

Gwen was nervous beyond nervous, she still hadn't made up her mind whether or not she would help Loki or stop him. In the story he told her she was to save earth not conquer it. She didn't want to betray Loki though like everyone else did, Loki told her the story everything that happened how everything he did it was for Odin just to be treated as Thor's equal, instead they threw him into the abyss, and he landed on the land where the chitari were, well I think you can guess the rest. Gwen knew what the right thing to do stop him, but she was leaning on the wrong thing, she loved Loki, he was her father the thing she always wanted, the person who carried her to his room during a thunder storm because she was scared not even her mother did that. She would just think about it more later…or when it came down to making a situation

"Gwen are you ready?" Loki called from behind the door. Gwen sighed frustrated why was this a hard decision?

"Yeah I'm ready!" She said as she picked up Thor from her bed and sat at that place. Loki came in and looked at her and smiled

"You look beautiful." He said and Gwen looked up same suit and scarf that he wore. She smiled lightly

"Thank you, when do we leave?" Gwen asked placing Thor on the floor, who ran to Loki and began rubbing himself against Loki's leg

"Get off me Thor, you overly attached animal" Loki said Gwen laughed cheerfully something she needed. Loki had told her that when he thinks or look at that kitten he would act as if it were Thor, and be mean to it, even though she caught Loki holding the kitten in his sleep. Loki smiled, as he scooted the kitten out of the way with his foot, and walked over to Gwen, offering his hand.

"Our car is here" he said and led Gwen out of the room, she noticed that no one was in the place she saw the Tessaract before, the room was empty as if no one had been there.

"Where is everybody?" Gwen asked 'Where's the Tessaract?" she asked as she and Loki got seated in the car with a personal driver. Loki gave a smirk

"I sent it I know not where, but agent Barton does." Loki said and Gwen nodded and smiled at loki not letting him know something was bothering her, she was always good at that not letting people know when she was sad. "And agent Barton will come for your kitten later" he said and sent her a smile, she smiled back. Loki could tell something was wrong she always was excited, not well acting normal. "What is wrong?" Loki asked tilting his head.

Gwen looked at him and shook her head "I just miss my mom that's all." She said well at least she didn't lie she did miss her mother, then a thought hit her did Loki ever lover her mother, or did he just use her for his activities.

"Did you ever love mom?" she asked Loki fidgeted in his sit clearly uncomfortable. 'did I' Loki asked himself, then he remembered he did at once, but left because he felt wrong about it, he had used magic to let her let him in her home, and stay for a month or so, but the feelings she had were true and he loved her too, but she was a mortal, but a mortal he tolerated or else he would of killed her. But over the years he lost feelings for her, and ventured on towards other woman who never lasted long.

"I suppose at once I did, but that was many years ago." Loki said dismissively and Gwen rolled her eyes

"Let me guess 15?" she said sarcastically Loki smirked and nodded, and then the car came to a halt. Gwen looked out the window they were there. But they were at the back entrance

She followed Loki wordlessly as they entered and then walked down the steps wordlessly looking at the people in the very regal looking room. Loki held his cane in hand and Gwen her clutch, she had a bad feeling…

**Loki: Hello Mortals, and Cat, Kierah will be starting school tomorrow and will try her hardest to update every day or every other day or the weekends….but she said she will try. Good night Mortals and Cat sleep well and dream of me…**

**Gwen: Or me ya know that'd be cool too**

**Me: Come on guys lets go to bed!**

**Loki: Kierah, must I remind you I do what I want**

**Me: Loki, I love you but shut it and go to bed**

**Gwen: yeah daddy I'm tired**

**Loki: Fine but Kitten Thor sleeps with me! Stupid little oaf is too cute… **


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen and Loki walked down the stairs with a regal air around themselves well mostly Loki, Gwen was nervous, and Loki could sense that but he didn't have time to think of that. He walked down Gwen by his side till he stopped and swung his cane at the security guard at the end of the stairs. Gwen had to use every ounce of her being not to gasp in shock but she covered her mouth and stopped in her tracks as Loki walked to the main man and through him on a table and stuck something in his eye, everyone was screaming at this point and Gwen wanted to too, but all she could do was stare at Loki who was changing into his armor, Gwen did too and clutched her staff, and began to walk along side Loki again.

Gwen was in shock! How could Loki do that!? That man didn't do anything. She looked at his dead body while Loki walked outside she followed after him with a sad look on her face, maybe she would give him one more chance to prove himself and not kill anyone else, then she would be on his side, maybe.

"Kneel" Loki said and looked around Gwen focused on the ground, so she wouldn't see the people's faces. She felt terrible that she was associated with this. Gwen looked up and no one was kneeling still running around franticly, she heard Loki growl "I said Kneel!" he yelled and he banged his scepter on the ground many Lokis appeared and surrounded the people, the people tuned around and slowly started to kneel. Gwen looked around at all the people who were looking frightened at Loki and herself. She wanted to cry no one's ever looked at her like that.

"Now isn't this your natural state, do you not crave subjugation, to be ruled?" Loki asked not really asking for an answer and begun walking amongst the crowd of scared people 'I will be your king, and my daughter over there.." He said turning around to face Gwen who was standing looking around her mouth open agape "Your princess." He said with a smirk, Gwen wanted to end this "Now pledge to me as your king, your ruler." Loki said, Gwen watched as a man stood up and looked at Loki

"Not to men like you." He said Gwen watched as Loki walked forward a bit, Gwen wouldn't let Loki hurt this man not in the slightest Loki smirked

"There are no men like me" Loki said smugly

"There are always men like you." The man said Gwen was jealous of this man's confidence Loki brought his scepter up

"Look to your elder people, let this man be your example" He said and lifted his scepter up, Gwen thought quickly and made a lot of Gwens appear and attack Loki and then she sent some at the ones guarding the crowd

"Run People get out of here!" She said and people began to scatter but some were to shocked to even move. She made the ones fighting Loki disappear. "Dad this is wrong! Hurting that innocent man!" Gwen yelled and brought her staff in front of her "You've given me no choice but to stop you!" Gwen felt like cring she was betraying her own father

"I thought sooner or later you would learn to hate me like everyone else." Loki said bring his scepter up and pointing it at her ready to shoot

"I don't hate you, I'm just doing the right thing." Gwen said and Loki tilted his head

"You protect these Pathetic week mortals, and betray me to save them? It's a sad day when your own family betrays you" Loki said and pointed the scepter at Gwen who let a tear slip from her eye.

"I'm sorry" she said and swung her staff at him, but before Loki could react a shield was Thrown at him, making him fall to the ground


End file.
